


Kisses

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I'm not even the right sex to be George Lucas.<br/>Summary:  Kisses happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



"You kissed the kid!?" 

"He's the same age I am and you kiss me." 

A sputter. "That's different! Really different! He's your brother!"

"We didn't know that at the time." 

"Yeah, but you know it now!"

"And? It's not going to change the past." She smirked. "You're not threatened by the past, are you?"

He scowled. Or pouted. Sometimes, it was hard to tell. "Not much..." 

Her smirk broadened. "You know, sometimes I wonder...I mean, I do love Luke. It could've been something, the two of us together."

His face nearly turned inside out with its horror. "What?" 

Leia giggled, putting her hand in his face and shoving. "Sometimes you're so easy."


End file.
